1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of configuring a data transmission unit in a hand-held power tool including sensors for acquiring measurement data, a control unit for processing the measurement data and for controlling power tool functions, and a data transmission unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools can be formed, e.g., as fastener driving power tools which are operated electrically or with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels or also with compressed air. Hand-held power tools of this kind can also be formed as rotary or at least partially percussive hand-held power tools such as, e.g., hammer drills or chisel power tools. Other examples of such power tools include drilling machines, drill hammers, demolition hammers, screw driving power tools, grinding saws, circular saws, chain saws, and saber saws. The data transmission unit is arranged either in the power tool itself or in a receptacle of the power tool, e.g., a tool case.
In modern hand-held power tools, it is desirable to monitor and track power tool functioning and operating states so that, for example, any malfunctions or operating errors which may occur are detected as early as possible—ideally before they happen—and countermeasures can be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,241 discloses a hand-held power tool which is formed as a fastener setting power tool and which has a monitoring system which lets the user know when upkeep or repairs must be carried out on the fastener driving power tool. To this end, the monitoring system has a microprocessor that receives input data from different sensors. For example, the fuel pressure is monitored by a pressure sensor. Data can be downloaded from the monitoring system to an external personal computer via a corresponding interface or data transmission unit. Data input signals can also be uploaded from a personal computer or user interface.
It is disadvantageous that the power tool only permits a manually controlled transmission of data when the power tool is located in the immediate vicinity of a personal computer.